


Now and Then

by You_are_perfect



Series: Hidekaneweek2016 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2: Protecting each other, Drabble, Friendship, Hidekaneweek2016, Humour, M/M, One-Shot, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two best buddies who wanted to protect each other. No homo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> YO.... 
> 
> I'm here. 
> 
> Yay!

"Hide,"

"What, Kaneki?"

"Where did you got that bruise?"

Kaneki noticed that Hide got bruise and black eye on his face. He was dumbfounded when he saw that on him. Hide might be reckless and spontaneous, but he was not the kind of person that like to hurt himself in process.

"Well... I fell on my bike and accidents happen,"

_It was not._

_Cue flashback of Hide had a fight with the bullies that took Kaneki's book._

_He won victoriously._

Kaneki cocked up his eyebrows, not believing Hide. He tried to read Hide, but his eyes seemed honest. There was no sign of deceit on him. Maybe he should trust him, give Hide the benefits of doubts.

"Oh, and also," Hide rummaged his hands into his bag "I got your book back. Those guys finally give up and returned it to me. Since you already gone too fast,"

Kaneki squealed happily. The novel from his late father finally back to him. He hugged the book tightly and had a wide, grateful smile on his face.

Hide was so relieved. The pain that he got from the fight finally disappear after seeing his best friend this happy. This guy had nothing but book that could keep him smiling like this.

"Mind if I take a shower here? My body stinks and I want to be comforted by nice, warm water," Hide asked for permission.

"Be my guest," Kaneki bowed down with hand on his chest, inviting the blondie into his humble apartment. Hide was laughing in return with Kaneki's act. He sure know how to act sometimes.

***

"Weird…"

"What's wrong?"

"They're not bothering me anymore like before,"

"Maybe the regret their action. Let's go to class now,"

Hm... Let's go,"

***

"Well, well, what do we have here?~"

Hide turned around and saw a female ghoul with koukaku from her back. He blinked his eyes a few times, frozen in his position. He looked around his surrounding, looking for a way out to escape from this trap. At night like this, only dim light from the lampost that helped him to see here.

"Foolish boy like you should be at home~" the female ghoul purred "But thank you for the meal..."

**"BACK OFF, BITCH!"**

Without any warning, a white-haured ghoul appeared from the dark. He pierced his rinkaku straight to her chest from behind. The female ghoul screamed in pain, slowly dying and fell onto the ground.

"You know I could help myself either way, Kaneki,".

"A simple thank you would be suffice, Hide,"

Hide sighed, looking to the mess that Kaneki just created. A pool if blood finally formed on the ground. Poor girl, she died too young.

"I told you before, I can protect myself. This is not the first I'd dealt with ghouls," Hide stared at Kaneki with serious eyes.

The half-ghoul did not replied back. Instead, he stepped forward and hugged Hide tightly. He placed his face onto Hide's shoulder, sniffing his scent to reassure himself.

"Let me protect you, please..." Kaneki pleaded with low voice.

"Let me guard you, just like the way you guard me," the half-ghoul kissed his neck tenderly.

Hide felt a bit guilty of how he treated Kaneki previously. He should let Kaneki have this. If anything, he should not let Kaneki worry over his sorry ass.

"Yeah man, whatever you want," Hide stroked Kaneki's soft white hair.


End file.
